


Louder

by Wakingonprospit



Series: Little House on the Stinkfish [23]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Cock Rings, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louder," he instructs with a cold and commanding tone. (I can't summary right now.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from another tumblr anon. This one wanted Murdoc using toys on 2D, so here we go.

2D squirms against the mattress of the bed, whimpering slightly in pleasure. "Murdoc..." he whines the other's name out pathetically.

"What is it?" Murdoc asks with a smirk on his face as he turns the dial on the remote in his hand up.

The younger man tries to curl up at the sensation of the vibrating dildo buzzing faster inside of him, but is stopped by the ropes that tie each of his limbs to the bed posts. This movement only succeeds in pushing the vibrator further inside of him, making it press up against his prostate and causing 2D to sob out desperately.

"Mud-Murdoc please!~ Ah~ take it o-off~"

The only thing stopping the singer from coming right then is the thin rubber cock ring around the base of his shaft.

"Please!" he squirms and sobs frantically, "I want to come Mudz... Pl- Mudz-"

Murdoc smirks and turns the buzzing down, making his way between 2D's legs to grip the base of the vibrator and pushing it further into the other man. "Louder," he instructs with a cold and commanding tone.

2D attempts to flail at the pressure inside of him. The word is on his tongue. He knows that all it would take was one word and Murdoc would be backing off and untying him with loving hands, but he cannot bring himself to say it. He knows their scene is almost over, if he can only give Murdoc what he wants.

"Please! Please let me come, Murdoc! Please, I want it! I want it so badly!" he practically sobs the words out, kicking his legs slightly in a fit.

At that moment he feels the pressure around the base of his member disappear. With only a few strokes from Murdoc's hand, 2D is coming harder than he ever has before, vision going white with pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have a drabble request you can post it in the comments and I'll add it to my list! My tumblr is writingonprospit! Thank you! Please leave a review!


End file.
